The Chronicals of Lorelei
by Dragon-Lily17
Summary: This is about Harry's older sister, and her life until.......well, I'm not completely sure about that part.
1. Kapitel Eins

KAPITEL EINS- A New Home and Katja's death

God, I have no idea how to start this autobiography, I guess you could call it. I tried to think of several beginnings, all of which I forgot or were too stupid. Well, I just did start so now that that's over with, I just have to kill my brain over what I will write next, and where I will start.

I've decided when to start: at my third home. From the time I was about four years old to about nine years old I stayed with a foster home, which I can't even remember. The orphan edge didn't really have a name, most just referred to it as orphan edge #13. Orphan edge #13 was in the, poorest, dirtiest part of London you could ever imagine. I always remember looking out my window at night, and seeing some shady person or a hobo.

Of course a couple of times I would wake up to the sound of a gun shot, or someone screaming bloody murder. When I would get up enough courage to get up and go over to the window I would see a man putting a gun into an overcoat and a bloody heap of flesh under a streetlight.

Although the surroundings of the orphan edge were very threatening, the orphan edge itself was different. It was almost like an oasis, I'm not sure how to describe it. During the school year all of the eleven year olds and up were at school, so it was just a whole bunch of little kids most of the time. There weren't any specific "cliques" I guess. Every kid was paired off. Everyone had one best friend and only one. The main reason for this is because there weren't many kids there; there were about one to two kids per age. Like, one five year old, two six year olds, ya know. My pair was the most infamous. Isabell was my best friend/

Isabell was from Germany, Bonn to be exact. You're probably thinking blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, you're frickin' wrong. Isabell had black hair and dark brown eyes. She had come here with her mother to live with her aunt, (her aunt runs the orphan edge,) when she was three.

Isabell's father had left her and her mother a couple of months before they left for London. Three years later Isabell's mother died. I barely remember it, but I know enough to tell the story.

Katja, (Isabell's mother, I was allowed to call her by her first name,) had just left to go get something from the store. We waited for hours for her to come home. Eventually we called the police, they never found her, and she was declared dead. Of course Isabell was devastated, for two whole days she sat in her room crying. In her sleep I could hear her taking deep breaths, (ya know, how you breathe when you've been crying.) Nina, Isabell's aunt, had to bring food into her room for those two days. Afterwards, Isa was still traumatized, so she was very quiet, and she always seemed distracted for the next week or so. I was four, almost five then, and Isa was five.


	2. Kapitel Zwei

KAPITEL ZWEI- Leaving the Orphan Edge and the Death Eater

Five years after Isa's mother had died, Isa and I decided that we were bored and we would runaway. We wanted to go to Isabell's birth place: Bonn. At the time I don't think I realized that my German wasn't exactly great, and Isa's was that of a ten year old's, (whaddya know, she was 10.) I think Isa wanted to go to find her father, why she would want to is beyond me, but whatever. Maybe she wanted some sympathy or something.

We were to leave on the first Sunday of November. That day we gathered food, packed, and we stole some Mark.

(Author's note: The Mark was the German currency when this was written, Danke sehr!)

Ironically enough when we were about to leave, I heard a little kid scream in another room. I didn't know why the heck he was screaming, so I went to go see why.

When I walked into the room flames were blazing everywhere. The fire quickly spread, I grabbed the paralyzed child's wrist and ran out the door. We were on the second story of the orphan edge, so we went toward the staircase. I looked down and the first floor was already engulfed in flames. I slowly stepped on to a stair and my foot broke through. The little boy helped me up and we continued down in search of Isabell.

We got down the stairs okay, and I yelled Isabell's name. I could hear her voice, in another room. The fallen beams and collapsing ceiling made the whole building unrecognizable. I ran toward Isabell's voice and the boy went toward the window to get out. I started banging on the door yelling, "Isa? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Lorelei! The ceiling is collapsing!" Isabell yelled back.

"I'm going to get you out!"

"Do not try! There is nothing you can do," Isa said hopelessly. Suddenly, I heard something fall down. Isabell let out an acute scream.

"Isa!" I yelled, hoping for an answer. Quickly, I tried to open the door, something was blocking it. I kept on pushing each time harder than the last. Eventually I slid down to the ground, and I tried to catch my breath through all the smoke. "Isa!" I yelled again breathlessly. Still, there was no answer. "You can't die, answer me, please!" I begged helplessly. Realizing that I was in danger, and that I couldn't do anything for Isabell, I ran for the window in the kitchen. I grabbed a lamp and I broke the window open. I climbed out, still looking at the room where Isa was trapped. I sat outside the burning building, mentally paralyzed for who knows how long. The same though that I should have stayed and died trying to save Isabell ran through my head over and over again.

An alarm started to go off, the police, was my first thought. My paranoia of where I lived rushed back to me. I looked around to see where they were going. Walking over toward the bushes was a heavily cloaked man. I stood up, and he spotted. In his hand he held a torch. He had started the fire that had separated my best friend and me. I didn't have time to completely grasp this because he was quickly walking, almost running over to me. I looked around for something to defend myself with. All around me lay the broken glass from when I had broken the window. I picked up the biggest shard I could find. He whipped out a wand from beneath his cloak. He lifted it up and pointed it at me. I blindly threw the glass shard. I don't know where it hit him, because I was already running into the thinning forest.

I started to run out of stamina, so I ducked into a thick bush, and I rested. Then a soft rustle sounded. I looked through a gap in the bush and I saw a cloak covering a huge brown boot. He took another step and he cracked a twig. Not knowing that he was the one who had made the sound he quickly looked around. Then there was an uneasy silence. He turned on the heel of his boot and left.

After a very long few minutes, I gathered up the courage to continue on. I never saw that man again for a few more years.


End file.
